streamfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Walker
"PhD Candidate in Media Studies at the University of Western Ontario, writing about games, labour, & culture. Research Associate for the Digital Labour Group." -Twitter bio Austin Walker is a grad student with a chip on his shoulder and a hole in his pocket. When he isn't spouting off about historical materialism and critical posthumanism in a paper, he's here on Stream Friends, spouting off about historical materialism and critical posthumanism. He streams a wide range of games, from indie life sims to triple-A first person shooters. Somehow, the latter turn out way weirder than the former. -StreamFriends bio Facts Super handsome and everyone loves him. Quotes (alphabetical by game) Where did all my cyberpunk gifs go? I'm not anti-cars! That's the dream, an E3 wedding. Bone it down, light it up. (to Phil) Sorry for clown-shaming you. That's not appropriate. I've never seen StreamFriends chat SO SALTY. - Always Remember Me I'm comin' for you, adverbs! - Always Remember Me This isn't the worst thing I've ever seen... - Bad Rats retracted I like babies! - Bulletstorm If I like a thing, deep down I probably think it's a bad thing. - Cook, Serve, Delicious! Is bequeathing the best way to hit on girls, Jack? - Crusader Kings II (as audio cuts out, in chat) THE REAL DARK SOULS BEGINS HERE. - Dark Souls II Man, witch + cleric, y'all basically the fantasy odd couple rn - Divinity: Original Sin ''(chat) We're vampire hunters now, y'all. - ''Dwarf Fortress I put a chokehold on this vampire. This game's all right. - Dwarf Fortress No one will tell me who the ruler is...probably because I keep murdering people. - Dwarf Fortress Oh, good, they bled to death. - Dwarf Fortress I wish you'd said it looked like real nice dicks. - Enclave Speaking of leaving our spaceship somewhere...does anyone remember where I parked? - Expat We could be watchin''' The Wire'' right now. There a billion things we could be doing that are better. -'' Face Noir'' (to Hanh) You're gonna find out that you were always a fine captain. In your heart. - FTL: Faster than Light Austin "Papa Bear" Walker - FTL: Faster than Light Autocorrect has ruined my trenchrun more than once...if you know what I mean. Wink. -'' Jedi Academy'' This is a disaster. A beautiful disaster. - Magical Diary This is more people of color than I've seen in a video game in a long time. Oh wait, they made me shoot a bunch in Watch_Dogs. - Magical Diary Is it wizard Christmas? - Magical Diary Phil: We know for the future that if you give a blowjob to a strawberry, it lowers your stress. / Austin: 'All about learning,here on StreamFriends. -'' Magical Diary Pancake summoner. The first thing that's made me want to be at this school in months. - Magical Diary Wait, who left the fuckin' back door to our house open, you sons of bitches?! - Minecraft (watching the Paranormal ''stream from chat; reacting to Kelsey's screams) I had to close my window because I was afraid someone would think I was hurting someone. It's a puzzle why we're playing this. - ''No Time To Explain If he's a secret vampire, I need you guys to buy me a pizza. - The Order: 1886 Maybe we'll find some good blood graffiti later to fill in the story. - The Order: 1886 Phil, we're gonna get kicked off Twitch. - The Order: 1886 At this rate, this is gonna take us twenty hours. - The Order: 1886 That was a weird reference to something actually interesting. - The Order: 1886 This game cost money on the Internet. - The Red Solstice StreamFriends is like the word "fuck". -'' The Red Solstice '' (in-game chat directed at the player GetYourWetWipes) We elected you. This platoon is democratic by god. - The Red Solstice This is why I don't buy socks on the internet anymore. - Rock of Ages Some people get things, I ACQUIRE things. - The Sims 3 '''Janine: Where'd all this paper come from? / Austin: 'Staples. - ''Slender: The Arrival Keith sounds like an apple truther! - Spintires I had to deliver a postcard for Lando Calrissian. -'' Star Wars: Conquest'' face - Velvet Sundown '''Keith: '''Do windows count as doors? / '''Janine: '''No. / '''Austin: Hang on, let's hear him out. - White Noise Online Links Austin on Twitter Austin's website, Clockwork Worlds Austin on Twitch A(s)century, Austin's first Twine game. Waypoint Editor in Chief of Waypoint (Vice's Gaming Journalism Site) Trivia Did you know the background he uses for pretty much all his websites was made by Sijun's forums member Sparth as part of the 2010 forum's monthly theme "Squares Technique "? Category:Streamers